Digital radiography systems are well known. In such digital radiography system, an x-ray source projects an x-ray beam through an object (such as a body part of an individual) to produce an x-ray image captured by a detecting member. The detector member can rely on direct conversion of x-rays to charge carriers or alternatively indirect conversion in which x-rays are converted to light which is then converted to charge carriers and charge readout.
The detector is typically mounted in a structure/member known as a bucky. The bucky can also house other elements, for example, but not limited to, an anti-scatter grid which is commonly used to prevent scattered radiation from affecting the final x-ray image. Such anti-scatter grids are typically employed when the object to be imaged is relatively thick (for example, a human chest).
The bucky can be mounted in various configurations, for example, on an x-ray table or on a radiographic stand, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively, wherein the bucky is element 5. However, the configurations shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B require a bucky for each mounting. That is, the bucky is mounted specifically for either a horizontal orientation (as shown in FIG. 1A) or for a vertical orientation (as shown in FIG. 1B).
There exists a need for a single bucky that could be disposed in a plurality of mounting configurations, including both horizontal and vertical orientations.